rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on Volume 4, Chapter 6 (Tipping Point)
Well, with that Thumbnail and that Preview on Twitter, we can pretty much guess that the Volume's Opening is no longer lying to us. It is actually making good on what it promises! Now, onto the impressions: *I agree Ruby, I also hate walking. But hey, at least Nora is cheerful. *Oooh, some self-questioning for Ruby. Nice to see her knocked down a few notches. *Oh boy, another raided village and GODDAMMIT JAUNE! That's how you guys keep losing maps! *Huh... that village seems kinda... half-done. It smells like set-up. *Oh wow. Nora has really strong legs. *Oooh, so that's why it looks half-done. But I need to object: Couldn't Ren tell where they were without reading the sign? *I don't understand why they repeat some details of WoR in the show. Isn't the point of WoR to avoid infodumps? Okay, Oniyuri's history is one thing, but stating the whys and hows of its creation is already redundant. *Oooooo... Ren's backstory! FINALLY. Now we need Nora's and how they tie-up. *I agree Jaune, all of you need to run Hell out of there. *And cut to night, with Weiss Performing at the Schnee Charity Event! We're seeing Weiss singing In-Show! **(kinda weird to watch, tbh. I guess I didn't expect those gestures while she was singing). *Look, Shoehorn and Papa Schnee look sooooooooo excited. No signs of Mama Schnee yet, though. Why? *God, look at all these snobs. *Jaques is mingling and chatting... Why do I have to care, again? We know he's shallow and greedy already. *Heart-skip* Sweet Dust! Anybody who has crossed their parent can relate with me that that hand jerk was not cool. *Jajajajaja~ SHUT UP, JAQUES! *Beacon Academy, in its former glo... Who the fudge is this dude? *Beware! It's the return of the Ice Queen! *This guy Marigold needs to chill... in the deep freeze. **What a moron. *OOOOH! Bitch Alert! *Oh boy, Power Incontinence much? *God, I hate this trope so much. People are being idiots, somebody calls them out, accidentally lashes out, and now that person is the bad guy. *So Ironwood stepped in to prevent an accident, but doesn't back Weiss up? "Tragedy is nothing to chat about with such casualty. You should be ashamed." See? Simple as that. *Oooooh, but Papa Schnee has no sympathy for the situation either. Neither does he get any from me. *Back with RNJR... Can we all agree that Ren's Semblance is an enhanced awareness of his surroundings? We agree? We agree. *Battle with a madman. This isn't going to be pretty. *Wait... did that slash hurt Ruby? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER AURA? *That guy threw himself into that wall! That's how insane he is. *Wait... Jaune is important to Tyrian? *Jaune, that wasn't smart. *Ruby, that was INCREDIBLY SMART! *WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUDGECICLES! **In the one hand, Sweet! Scorpion Faunus! One the other, SHIT! Scorpion Faunus! *Okay, that crow looks extremely unique... *grumbles something about some bs* *Oh boy, Ruby's Aura got depleted... Now that I think about it, she really doesn't have much "armor," does she? *Keeps grumbling* *Jaune, Nora, Ren... Were you guys knoced out too? *Uncle Qrow to the rescue! *Oh That's BS! Cliffhanger? Fudge! Well, this was an exciting chapter. It really helped improve my mood. But that cliffhanger, man. Category:Blog posts